Vehicle interiors typically include a variety of decorative and functional trim panels. For example, the front area of the interior of a vehicle, generally referred to as the cockpit area, includes an instrument panel, typically formed of a molded plastic material. Vehicles also may include a center console located between the driver and passenger seats for storage and placement of various articles. The instrument panel and/or center console can include a variety of devices for holding beverage containers, typically known as cup holders. There has also developed a desire on the part of vehicle occupants to stare other articles or objects in a vehicle such that the objects are within easy reach of the occupant. Known cup holders typically are adapted to hold known beverage containers, such as cans, cups, and bottles, and known objects, such as wireless telephones. Cup holders capable of holding objects or containers having a variety of sizes are known. However, such cup holders are often difficult to use, particularly with very large and very small containers. It would therefore be advantageous if there could be developed an improved multi-purpose holder for supporting objects and containers having different sizes and shapes in a vehicle.